winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pushing the Envelope
Pushing the Envelope is the 15th episode of Season 1 of Winx Club. It was preceded by Witch Trap and followed by The Nightmare Monster. Plot Wizgiz announces a quiz a day in advance. Bloom keeps falling asleep in class. When Faragonda and Griselda talk to her about this, she tells them about Daphne. Faragonda tells her to go back to her room and get some rest. Meanwhile, Flora is unable to find a counterspell to restore Mirta. When Bloom meets Wizgiz in the hall and he seems to be looking for something, he drops an envelope, which he doesn't notice before he disappears. Bloom takes the envelope, which says it contains the test answers. Bloom shows the envelope to Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna and they try to figure out what to do with it. Stella wants to open it and read the answers, sure that she'll fail the test and the course otherwise, but Musa, Flora, and Tecna tell her not to. Bloom falls asleep, hearing Daphne's voice again, and when she wakes up, Griselda tells her that Faragonda wants to see her about "answers to questions", which the Winx assume is about the envelope. However, what Faragonda wants to talk to Bloom about is her origins instead. Faragonda takes Bloom on an astral journey, saying that when Sparks was destroyed, Daphne became the guardian of what remained of the dragon fire, and resides in the cave that they are currently at. Daphne tells Bloom that she is within her, shows her the Ember Tiara that came from Sparks and says it belongs to Bloom. She says the dragon fire still burns, but only gets as far as "it burns deep within" before Faragonda's magic wears off, ending the astral journey. Upon return to the others, Bloom says they should study for the test. However, she is so distracted thinking about what she just saw that she considers opening the envelope to avoid failing and being kicked out of Alfea, and calls Brandon for advice. Brandon is currently fighting Riven, until Codatorta breaks up the fight and makes them clean the armory. Bloom decides to hide the envelope in the kitchen, hiding it so none of the others can find it. That night, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna sneak into the kitchen and search for the envelope, until Bloom turns on the lights. Afterward, Flora puts the envelope next to her bed, and Stella says she doesn't want to repeat the year again (since this is her second time). When the Winx enter Wizgiz's class the next day, all the other girls have mud on their faces. Flora gives the unopened envelope to Wizgiz. When he opens it, sparks come out. Wizgiz reveals that the quiz was whether to open the envelope or not, mentioning inner transformations and whether the students would turn into cheaters. Only Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna pass the test because they didn't open it. The Trix use a great deal of power and some ingredients to create the Nightmare Gargoyle, saying that the Winx will never want to sleep again. Notes *The Nightmare Gargoyle is created Trivia *In the RAI version, Stella's fear of failing the test and being kicked out is because she failed the midterm in the reality chamber. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1